petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrik Von Dolph
"When I release the Great Goronoth, the world is mine! And I'll destroy Petronas first." : ―Patrik Von Dolph's goal Patrik Von Dolph '''is a Petronas City resident, now located in Azkaban Prison. He was the first CEO of his company, Von Dolph Company. History Early Life Von Dolph's early life is unknown. In his village, he became very rich, but also studied a lot about ancient pharaoh Akhmunkaron and his beast, The Great Goronoth. In April 2011, Patrik Von Dolph moved to Petronas City, and got a house built by Wololo. Petronas City Patrik Von Dolph was a businessman from Petronas for some time. After he heard that pharaoh Akhumkaron's ancient tablet was found near the city, and soon brought to the city, he decided to steal the tablet from Petronas Museum. He also opened his company, at the time, in March 2012. Santa's Story : ''"You shouldn't come here. Who told you you can come in here?" "Err... I was looking for a broom..." "Liar. There is a sign on the first floor saying you should bring your own broom!" "Bullshit!" "Now, you saw my plan, I'll have to kill you!" "Ain't gonna happen, creep!"'' : ―Patrik Von Dolph and Santa Claus Bifsi II In March 2012, Patrik opened his Von Dolph Company. He got a part of Akhumkaron's ancient tablet, which was required for him to summon The Great Goronoth. He planned to steal the rest of the tablet from Petronas Museum. At the time when the company opened, Patrik was looking for a cleaner. Soon, Santa Claus Bifsi II. was hired as the cleaner, and the first night, Santa was looking for a broom, and ended up at the top of the tower, where Patrik's Akhumkaron's tablet (a part of it) was. Patrik saw Santa there, and was mad, but Santa jumped from the top of the skyscraper on his sleigh. Patrik was left confused. The Coherents : ''"Hmpf. What is this, a gay band trying to destroy me?" "We're here to finally stop you, Von Dolph!" "Shut up, fucking kid!" "Hey, Von Dolph! What's with all these flying blocks?" '"This is only the beginning. The power of the Great Goronoth is much stronger." : ―Patrik Von Dolph talking to the Coherents Patrik's plans to steal Akhumunkaron's tablet were heard by gypsies in Petronas. Soon, these gypsies assembled a team of James Robinson, Santa Claus Bifsi II., Vlado Krklec and Dan Timbly. Patrik didn't know anything about the team. One day, while Patrik was going to his skyscraper, to work, he was stopped by Santa Claus Bifsi II. and Vlado Krklec, who were in disguise. He didn't recognize Santa, but he soon continued to his work. That day, he was seen at the top of his company, talking to his men how he will first destroy Petronas City, as soon as he releases The Great Goronoth, Akhumkaron's ancient beast. The day after, at night, his men stole the tablet from Petronas Museum, and Patrik was happy. He expected "a light or something" after he combined the part of the tablet he had with the actual tablet. Anyway, he said that he'll attack the city the next day, and that "everything ends". The next morning, Patrik said that he'll go alone to St. Jantol's Island, where he'll release The Great Goronoth. He told his men that they will all together celebrate later. On his way to St. Jantol's Island, he was stopped by gypsy Krešimir, who told him to buy a brick. After realising his mistake, gypsy Krešimir left. On St. Jantol's Island, while Patrik was summoning The Great Goronoth, Mel Epsilon arrived, and the two insulted each other. At the time, gypsy team, The Coherents, were ready to fight Patrik Von Dolph. With his power, Patrik made an invisible electric barrier people couldn't pass, and one man was hurt. Police soon arrived near the island, but couldn't do anything. Miro Skočimiš, who lives on the island, didn't want to fight Von Dolph, since Patrik had magic. Soon, The Coherents arrived, and through underwater passage arrived to the island. Patrik recognized James Robinson, who jumped from the top of The Campanile in October 2011; he insulted Dan Timbly, and especially hated him; he also recognized Santa Claus Bifsi II., and thought that Bifsi was a spy, and he recognized Vlado Krklec, who slept in The Haunted House and filmed a ghost. Soon, Patrik tried to kill Dan Timbly with a falling block, but Dan was fast and moved: otherwise, he would be dead. After that, The Coherents were ready to get Von Dolph, but Von Dolph used his powers and with his anger, rain started. Then, Patrik attacked Vlado Krklec, and threw him into the sea. Vlado told everyone that he will call for help. Then, Patrik attacked Santa with a flying block. He then attacked James Robinson with his magical powers, and transported James to a different dimension. Patrik then attacked Dan Timbly with his bare hands, and knocked him on the floor. Although Patrik thought The Coherents were defeated, he continued with his summoning of The Great Goronoth, but Dan Timbly woke up, and knocked Patrik. Patrik was then arrested, and he was put in Azkaban Prison, in worst cell. He said that he wants revenge. He lost his house and his company, which were soon in acquired by Tomislav Jantol. Appearances *''Santa's Story '' *''The Coherents - Part 1 '' *''The Coherents - Part 2 '' *''The Coherents - Part 3'' Gallery 2012-03-23 16.22.22.png|Patrik on St. Jantol's Island. Island.png|The Coherents VS. Patrik Von Dolph. Category:Petronas Characters Category:The Coherents enemies Category:Lunatics Category:Villains Category:CEOs